bronystormfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord
"Discord" is a song by the Equestrian synthrock band the ALPS. The song was written by Frosty. It was inspired by Frosty's memories of "constant bullying and general troubles" that he dealt with throughout his childhood. The song was the first track recorded during the sessions for the Beatles' EP of the same name (2011), and in turn the first recorded for The Rainbow Factory (2012) and was intended for inclusion on the album. Instead, with the group under record-company pressure to release an album or EP, it was issued in December 2011 as an EP. The combination reached number one in the Equestrian EP charts, eventually breaking the record for highest-selling EP years later. Numerous music critics consider it to be one of the group's best and most adventurous recordings. Among the breakthroughs it established in studio techniques of the time, for an EP release, the track incorporates reverse-recorded instrumentation and tape loops, and was created from the editing together of two separate versions of the song – each one entirely different in tempo, mood and musical. The song was later included on The Rainbow Factory. "Discord" is one of the defining works of the synthrock genre and has been covered by many artists. The ALPS made a promotional film clip for the song that is similarly recognised for its influence in the medium of music video. Personnel *Frosty – vocals, synthesizer, bass *Naz – synthesizer, lead keyboard, backing vocals, tape loops, remixing, producing *Rainbow Speed – synthesizer, keyboard *Jonathan Teal – drums, percussion Lyrics I'm not a fan of puppeteers But I've a nagging fear Someone else is pulling at the strings Something terrible is going down Through the entire town Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all I curse the name, the one behind it all Discord, I'm howling at the moon And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon Discord, whatever did we do To make you take our world away? Discord, are we your prey alone Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord, we won't take it anymore So take your tyranny away Discord, Discord... I'm fine with changing status quo But not in letting go Now the world is being torn apart A terrible catastrophe Played by a symphony What a terrifying work of art I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all I curse the name, the one behind it all Discord, I'm howling at the moon And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon Discord, whatever did we do To make you take our world away? Discord, are we your prey alone Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord, we won't take it anymore So take your tyranny away Discord, Discord... Discord, Discord... Discord, Discord... Discord, Discord... Discord, I'm howling at the moon And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon Discord, whatever did we do To make you take our world away? Discord, are we your prey alone Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord, we won't take it anymore So take your tyranny away